


Not Alone

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 艾瑞克宝宝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艾瑞克变小了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

 

**  
那道蓝光闪过去的时候，查尔斯坐在轮椅里高喊着“不！”，所有人都知道那道光不是朝地面来的，但还是伏在了地上。这时候斯考特的红石英镜片发挥了作用，他仰起头，看到那道光越过他们，越过X教授的轮椅，朝半空中漂浮着的人飞去。那个穿着披风的男人被击中后身体不自然后仰，在X教授的 “不——”中坠落。  
等他们都从地上爬起来聚到事发现场的时候，查尔斯正在男人身边焦急的呼唤“艾瑞克”。他手伏在轮椅上，腰弯的很低，像是想把对方抱起来让他枕在自己腿上，这当然实现不了。  
那道光还在万磁王的盔甲上浮动着，像是茧。大约在汉克第五次制止查尔斯去碰发光的万磁王之后，那道光晃动着消失了，像是渗入万磁王坚硬的盔甲，钻进了里面的肉体。  
泽维尔天才学校的孩子们还是在边上看着，新来的男孩一脸惊恐：“是我做的吗？”  
X教授终于把视线从万磁王脸上转开，他看着不知所措的小男孩——那道蓝光的始作俑者，坚定的吐出第一个字：“不。”之后的话就变得容易多了，“这并不是你能控制的，汤姆。”  
“我并不想——”汤姆看起来要哭了。  
“我知道，”X教授推着轮椅过去，把小男孩抱在怀里，“他不会有事的。等他醒过来，你可以自己和他聊一聊，怎么样？”  
“和万磁王？”汤姆真的要哭了。  
“和艾瑞克，小汤姆。”查尔斯微笑，“在这之前不久，他帮我们重建了家园，琴可以作证。”  
红发的女孩对汤姆点头，终于让小男孩放下心来。

  
**  
“各项指标正常，看起来汤姆并没有影响到他。”汉克从仪器显示屏上抬起头，看起来像是松了口气。  
“汤姆可以改变事物的形态，或许他也对艾瑞克进行了……改变？”瑞雯皱着眉，不怎么喜欢自己的猜测。  
“怎么变？”查尔斯坐在检测台旁边，那上面躺着脱去盔甲的万磁王，他瞥了眼看起来像是在沉睡的男人，“变得更好，还是更坏？”  
“这就要等到他醒过来才知道了。”汉克和瑞雯也凑到检测台旁，“至少他的性命是安全的。”

  
**  
整个下午学校都沉浸在无法言说的躁动中，大家匆忙赶去上课，做小组讨论，假装对可能还在昏迷或者已经死掉的万磁王并不关心。三点一刻，X教授突然取消文学导论课和晚上给高年级的生物研究课，大家终于忍不住了，聚在走廊尽头的沙发角里窃窃私语，亲眼目睹过万磁王盖城堡的孩子们还伤心地准备去商店订购祈愿蜡烛。  
到了晚上的时候，躺在卧室里的艾瑞克终于睁开眼镜。听见房门外皮特和瑞雯低声争吵的声音，查尔斯靠在轮椅上紧皱着眉头，看到他醒过来的第一反应是拉住他的手。  
“瑞雯！”查尔斯头也不回的喊。  
“怎么了？”皮特突然出现在床边，“哦！”银发男孩先是和艾瑞克对上目光，然后又看到两个人紧握的手，“哦！”他向后退了一大步。  
“皮特？”艾瑞克起身的动作很流畅，完全不像是在半空被击中又昏迷了一个下午的人。  
“对，皮特。”一旦发现尚未相认的父亲已经安全，男孩就不像之前那样意志坚定了，他挪动着脚步，“我的名字，没错，老兄——啊，不我是说，艾瑞克。”  
“皮特！”瑞雯在门外喊他。  
“去去就回。”皮特朝门的方向移动，“不，呃，我是说，你们继续。”  
越抹越糟的男孩被门外的瑞雯捉住拖远。

“我觉得挺好的。”在经过一系列检查后，艾瑞克说。他换回了日常的高领衫和休闲裤，对查尔斯别有居心摆在他衣柜里的格子衫视而不见。  
“你确定吗？汤姆的力量会从某个方面改变你。”  
“如果我变成了一个女人，或者一只猫，我相信你能看出来，我的朋友。”艾瑞克推着查尔斯回房间，然后在自己身后把查尔斯的房门关上。  
第二天早上，查尔斯确实看出来了。他挑眉看着自己身边同样震惊的男人。哦不，说男孩或许更符合这时的语境。  
艾瑞克对着镜子十八岁的自己左看右看，“汉克在哪？”他现在的声音也变得年轻起来，带着点青涩和鲁莽。  
“现在你知道问题的严重性了？”查尔斯推着自己进浴室。  
“至少我还记得我经历的事情。”年轻的艾瑞克打开热水，把查尔斯抱进浴室里。  
艾瑞克脚下一个趔趄。查尔斯惊慌地抱紧他，“嘿！”他抗议道。  
“抱歉，我那会儿的身体还不太适应这份活儿。”  
查尔斯坐在热水里，隔着水雾打量艾瑞克瘦长的身体，肋骨随着他的动作在胸膛隐现，他隐约记起那是艾瑞克提起的，刚开始逃亡不久的日子。  
汉克对艾瑞克的变化持乐观态度：“应该只是影响到他的身体，短时间内就会消除。”他推着眼镜说，就好像艾瑞克会越变越小这件事听起来很好玩一样。  
这的确很好玩，尤其是当你看到八岁的艾瑞克穿着商店新买的童装，面无表情地从大厅路过的话。  
当然如果你笑出声来就……斯考特对被锁在花园围栏上的科特表示同情。  
事情发生的第五天，查尔斯看着在床单下面拼命挣扎的小不点，觉得这就是压在骆驼身上的最后一根稻草。  
“你说他只是会变年轻！”查尔斯对被他紧急召唤来的汉克说。  
“技术上讲，两岁真的很年轻。”汉克看着床单终于被掀开，穿着五岁儿童睡衣的小艾瑞克从里面爬出来，现在卧室的床对他而言有点太大了，男孩的手在袖子里动了动，警惕地朝左挪一点，又朝右挪一点。  
查尔斯瞪着汉克，“这样下去他会消失吗？”  
“哦不。这不需要担心，根据最近对汤姆能力进行的测试，所有被他变小的动物都会在达到一定极限后重新回到最初状态。你不需要担心，艾瑞克很快就会恢复的。是吧，艾瑞克？”  
被叫到名字的男孩抬起头，他的眼神还带着点万磁王的霸道，不过里面更多的是两岁小孩应有的茫然。  
“我想他忘记了自己是谁。”查尔斯担忧地说。  
艾瑞克·只有两岁·兰瑟忘记了自己的过去和未来，坚定的和太长的衣袖做着斗争，很快他就会想要上厕所、吞勺子、对路过的所有人怒目而视，还立志要和查尔斯的轮椅绑在一起。  
不过这会儿，他就只想检查下自己的手而已。

  
**  
“好吧，好吧。这不是什么大事，你总会变回来的对吧，等到你能够变回来的时候。”查尔斯把穿戴整齐的小艾瑞克抱下床，后者用力揪着他肩膀处的衣服，死活不让查尔斯直起身来。  
“艾瑞克！”查尔斯对付两岁小孩的办法就只有佯装愤怒这一种。  
“查尔斯！”谁能想到可怕的万磁王小时候的声音也和其他小孩一样软绵绵。  
他们两个僵持了一会儿，最终由查尔斯使出成年人的力气，把自己从小万磁王手里拯救出来。  
瑞雯站在门口，看着查尔斯推着轮椅向门滑动两米，又以更快的速度向回倒去。她看着小艾瑞克伸出两只手把轮椅吸回来，抓着轮子试图爬到查尔斯身上。  
“我可以笑吗？”她实在忍不住了。  
查尔斯忙着把轮椅固定住，以免滑动的轮子绞到艾瑞克的手。等到艾瑞克成功爬上来后，查尔斯叹着气帮他在自己腿上坐好，那小人儿舒服的靠在X教授怀里，看着终于高兴了些。  
“查尔斯！”小艾瑞克的手向前一伸，严肃的说。  
“什么？”瑞雯说。  
查尔斯侧着头晃进艾瑞克的小脑袋里转了一圈，哭笑不得地说：“我想他的意思是‘出发’。”  
出发，出征，或者开拔。都差不多。艾瑞克坐在查尔斯腿上，被轮椅推着走出卧室，到门口的时候还警惕的打量了瑞雯一遍，好像她是什么潜在恐怖分子。等到他发现满走廊都是潜在恐怖分子的时候，他震惊的睁大了眼镜。  
X教授的轮椅180度大转弯，又从瑞雯身边经过回到了卧室。还不等瑞雯有所反应，门就在她眼前关上了。  
半晌，查尔斯的声音在瑞雯脑海里响起，还是那种哭笑不得的语气，“我想他可能是怕生。”  
蓝色的瑞雯先是一脸错愕，接着伏在查尔斯房门前笑到肩膀颤抖，引得路过的学生们纷纷侧目。

  
**  
你要怎么面对一个坚毅勇敢的成年人变成一个小孩子呢？这是个我们不会经常考虑，呃，根本不会考虑的问题。  
查尔斯考虑这个问题的时候，小艾瑞克正坐在他腿上玩新斩获的玩具——查尔斯书桌上的钢笔，后者最心爱的那管。现在它已经在小艾瑞克的手里变成了一堆零件，钢笔解剖实验进行到最后一步，查尔斯及时夺走快被小艾瑞克送进嘴里的蓝色墨囊，换来后者哀怨的眼神。  
“查尔斯。”小艾瑞克不满的说，低头发现手上还沾着墨囊里那种蓝蓝的东西，就偷偷地想舔一舔。  
“不许舔！”查尔斯完美掌握了这种威严的语气。  
小艾瑞克看看嘴边的蓝手指，又看看低头瞪着他的查尔斯，想吃又不能吃，只好煎熬地咂起嘴来。  
“吃这个。”查尔斯把儿童果泥递到他嘴边。  
他试探性地吮一口，发现里面的东西并不是蓝色的，就嫌弃地把果泥推远。  
“查尔斯。”艾瑞克在他身上挪动着，把自己变成面朝对方的姿势，然后舒服的扑进他怀里，把手上的墨水蹭在对方的西服上。  
智慧善良的X教授对变成小孩的老友毫无办法，他把被拆开的钢笔放回书桌，拍了拍小艾瑞克的后背，“你要学会说除了我名字之外的词。”  
“查尔斯。”听起来像是“好”的意思。

  
等到艾瑞克终于被说服走出门的时候，查尔斯接受了来自学校上下所有人的注目礼。这和他平常接受到的那种饱含信任的目光不同，如果那些眼神里的好奇能够具象化，小艾瑞克可能已经被那些眼神压死了。  
“所以，今天的生物学研究课不会取消了？”琴一边问一边隔着餐桌打量小艾瑞克，他那会儿正拿着查尔斯的勺子研究，困惑于它到底是用来干嘛的。  
“我想是的。”查尔斯回答。  
“你为什么不把他放到旁边？这儿有儿童座椅。”汉克不知死活的问。  
瑞雯努力不笑出来，她只是忍不住想起之前这样做时，小艾瑞克揪住查尔斯领带，一副“如果你把我挪开，我就勒死你再自杀”的表情。  
艾瑞克的目光从勺子转移到了汉克的脸上，很奇怪，一个两岁小孩居然能发出那么强大的怨念。汉克决定忘记这个问题，就安静的看着查尔斯别扭地躲着艾瑞克吃掉早饭，再给后者灌下很多很多牛奶。  
很快大家就发现艾瑞克变小并非是一件有趣的事情。  
又一次X教授的公共课，李千欢坐在楼梯上小心的把圆耳环摘下来藏在外套口袋里，她的动作被斯考特和琴发现了。  
“说实话，我不觉得这样就万无一失了。”斯考特听起来不像在嘲笑她，他连眉毛都透着认真的意思。  
“我们已经拜托汉克给斯考特做一副不带金属的眼镜。”琴也跟着叹气。  
“我们或许应该和教授说一下……这间教室里的金属也太多了。”科特环顾四周，四处可见的金属桌椅和架子让他觉得恐惧。  
“我恐怕教授也未必有办法。”一直没说话的李千欢指指窗外，查尔斯正在草坪上伸着手，表情严厉，半空中飘着的小艾瑞克叼着奶嘴，在查尔斯和铜嘴喷泉间犹豫不决。  
“再加上迷你披风和头盔，他就能继续征战沙场了。”  
“还记得上次的生物研究课吗？教授就那样被他拖了出去，还在门口来了个90度漂移。”  
“嘿，伙计们。最奇葩的不应该是教授仍坚持要做金属轮椅吗？”  
“大概是爱吧。”  
窗外的世界。查尔斯眯起眼睛：“我再说一次，别让我强迫你回来！”  
刚发现自己能飞的两岁小朋友还沉浸在摆脱重力的喜悦中。二十分钟前，他在查尔斯腿上晒太阳的时候被一只蝴蝶吸引，在若干次伸手捉捕无果后，他从轮椅上扑了出去。他保持着扑出去的姿势浮在和轮椅齐平的位置，用了半分钟确定自己和轮椅有一定的距离，并且真的是飘在空气里。查尔斯小心地挪过去扶着他飘回来，一半惊喜一半担忧，小艾瑞克直到确定自己安全后才大哭起来。  
查尔斯拿出一早准备的安抚奶嘴塞到他嘴里，然后就变成了现在这样，两岁的万磁王不但能在课堂捣乱，控制所有金属，还能在恶作剧之后飘在天上让他够不着。  
“你不想回去看看房间里有什么新玩具吗？瑞雯刚从镇上回来。”查尔斯在太阳下热的挽起袖子，再次朝人伸出手去。  
奶嘴万磁王扭头看了看他们房间的窗户，飘在空气中的身体上下动了动。  
“如果你飞回去，就再也别想坐回来了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯语气生硬，他真的没有因为小艾瑞克觉得飞比他更有吸引力而生气。  
阳光下能看到艾瑞克的眼睛还不是长大后的灰绿色，它们带着孩子特有的蓝和本来的绿色掺杂在一起，像是神奇的童话世界。那双眼睛在窗户和查尔斯之间望来望去，直到查尔斯再次朝他晃动胳膊，他盯着查尔斯的左前臂看了会儿。  
“回来，艾瑞克。”  
他乖乖的飘回了查尔斯的怀里。  
进屋后，瑞雯靠在落地窗旁，“无论小时候还是长大了都不太省心。”  
“是啊，”查尔斯把自己的领带从艾瑞克手里扯出来，“这个不能吃，亲爱的。”  
“啊！你们在这里。”汉克从楼梯上跑下来，直奔他们而来。  
“我知道，”查尔斯把乱动的孩子扶稳，让他面向自己坐好，“我会尽快过去上课的。或许你可以先替我讲一节？”  
“额。”对着查尔斯期盼的眼神，汉克尴尬的在原地站住，和小艾瑞克保持着一定距离，“是这样。我在准备明天给低年级孩子上的变种能力体验课。”  
“很好。然后？”查尔斯友善的看着他。  
汉克挠挠头，“这太难说出口了，但是这是所有低年级孩子的心愿。”他深呼吸一次，飞快地说：“能把艾瑞克借给我们一节课的时间，让我们对他的能力变化做一次观察课程吗？”  
查尔斯没说话，手还稳稳的扶着腿上玩领带的小艾瑞克，他看向汉克的坦荡眼神让后者手足无措。  
“什么？”瑞雯皱眉，“你们想拿艾瑞克做实验？”  
现在提议的人知道问题有多严重了，“不！天啊，不！不是实验，孩子们只是对他的能力感到好奇——”  
“而他现在又是如此的脆弱，不堪一击。”查尔斯平静的替他把话说完，仍旧用那种目光看着汉克。  
“天啊。”汉克叹了口气，“这真的是个蠢意见。原谅我，查尔斯。我没有想……你知道。”  
他们讨论的中心人物正浑然忘我地揪着查尔斯领带，他没等到查尔斯的回应（通常是温柔的把他的手掰开），困惑的抬头顺着查尔斯的目光回头盯住汉克。他皱起半张脸的样子可比查尔斯生动多了。  
“查尔斯！”他指着汉克说。  
“这是汉克。汉克。”查尔斯握住他的胳膊把他拉回来。  
小艾瑞克不甚满意地瞥了查尔斯一眼，用没被拉住的胳膊指着人说：“汉克！”  
“非常棒，艾瑞克。非常棒。”查尔斯忍不住亲吻他的额头。只几天的时间，他就已经适应了和幼儿说话的模式，无论什么都要轻声说两遍。  
被表扬、亲吻的小孩露出明显不耐烦的表情。  
汉克朝小艾瑞克走近了点，“如果数据正确，他很快就会恢复的，一切都只是时间问题，而且我保证不会很长。”  
“谢谢你，汉克。”查尔斯对他微笑，“原谅我在艾瑞克这件事上保护过度。”  
“忘记我刚才的话吧。你知道我并不是那个意思。”他对查尔斯说，目光却飘向瑞雯。  
“当然。”查尔斯把捉着自己胳膊的艾瑞克抱住，“现在恕我失陪，有一堂文学分析课要讲，希望《永恒之王》和无法挪动的金属桌椅能够吸引他的注意力，不要再试图摘斯考特的眼镜或者李千欢的耳环了。”  
“我持观望态度。”瑞雯在他身后说。

  
**  
发现艾瑞克不对劲是在晚上准备休息的时候。  
查尔斯把自己从书桌前推出来，走到床边发现小艾瑞克一直在背对着自己弄着什么。  
“嗨？”他做在床边，轻声和他打招呼。  
床上的小孩明显的停下了动作，然后偷偷回头瞥他一眼又飞快的转回头，继续在查尔斯看不见的地方鼓捣着什么。  
“嘿，”查尔斯被对方红红的眼眶吓到了，他挪上来，拉住想躲开的小艾瑞克，“发生了什么，给我看看好吗？”  
几番哄劝，小艾瑞克终于肯回头了，他明显偷偷哭过了，这会儿可能还沉浸在掉眼泪的余韵里，鼻子也憋得发红。查尔斯皱着眉，顺着对方的动作把自己的左手给他。  
“没有。”小艾瑞克鼻音很浓，听起来委屈极了。  
“什么没有？”查尔斯耐心的问，等着对方反应。当他看到小孩子左前臂上红红的印记时，他一时没忍住，“我的天啊。”  
他的震惊显然激起了小艾瑞克的悲伤，小孩一边哭一边还在用手搓自己那串黑色的细小的数字，“还在。”他委屈的说，心里充满人无我有的无助和愤懑。  
查尔斯把哭着的孩子圈在怀里，告诉自己现在的艾瑞克只是个孩子，还不懂得这串数字代表着什么，这对现在的他而言就和一个普通的纹身，一块擦不掉的脏东西一样。他慢慢地握住孩子的手，把它从那块通红的皮肤上挪开，重要的是你不要让他感觉到这代表着什么，他对自己说。  
“看啊，原来你也有这样一个漂亮的纹身。”他强迫自己用喜悦的语气说。  
果然，哭着的孩子抬起头，困惑的看着他。  
“你看，多巧啊，我这里也有一个。”查尔斯让艾瑞克看着他卷起袖子，让他看到自己的手臂上也纹着一样的数字纹身。  
小艾瑞克明显愣住了，这和他下午看到的不一样。他用力眨眼睛，把睫毛上的泪珠蹭在脸上，张着嘴伸出手，想要去触碰。  
“你喜欢吗？”查尔斯把他们的胳膊放在一起，继续用能力让艾瑞克看到他的纹身。  
小艾瑞克安静下来，用手摸摸自己的，又小心翼翼地去摸查尔斯的。  
“你看。”查尔斯把他抱到自己怀里，他觉得接下来要说的话更像是说给自己听，“我们的数字是连在一起的。上帝为我们排列序号时，我就走在你的身后，”  
小艾瑞克转过头，专心地望着查尔斯。  
“那时候如果你回头，就会看到我也和你一样年纪，陪在你身边……我们一直都没分开过。”  
小艾瑞克摸了摸他的眼睛，“嘘。”他安慰年长的人。  
查尔斯在他的手下闭了会儿眼睛，转过头亲吻他的额头，“睡吧，小艾瑞克。睡吧。我就在你的身边陪着你。”  
小艾瑞克的手还放在他的脸上，安静的任查尔斯给他擦脸擦手，给搓红了的胳膊抹药膏。等到他躺好，查尔斯准备关灯的时候，突然听见两岁的小孩用很平静的声音说：  
“我不是一个人。”  
查尔斯还以为自己听错了。他低头迎上孩子柔和的目光，听见孩子再次用童稚的声音说：“我不是一个人，查尔斯。”  
“对。”他回应，喜悦感动和不舍混杂在一起，让他无法分辨自己此刻的心情是好是坏，“你不是一个人，艾瑞克。”  
勇敢果决的万磁王在第二天终于恢复了原来的神智样貌，他躺在查尔斯的床上，还在消化着一个星期以来自己经历的事情。  
“我吃墨水？”他枕在查尔斯的枕头上，一脸震惊。  
“是。”  
“你还让我吃领带？”  
正在穿睡袍的查尔斯瞥了他一样，“我真该让你吃领带的。”  
艾瑞克在床上哼了一声，“如果汉克现在还想做能力观察笔记的话，我非常欢迎。”他说着把远处书桌上的钢笔吸到手里。  
查尔斯暴躁的说：“看在上帝的份上，那是我最后一管可以用的钢笔了。”  
“我又不是两岁小孩，不会有事的。”他说着把笔盖旋开，在晨光里看了看笔尖。  
“艾瑞克。”查尔斯坐在被艾瑞克控制着倒退的轮椅上翻白眼，“你说了你不是两岁小孩。”  
“我当然不是。”艾瑞克一边说一边凑到查尔斯身边。  
“抱歉，你现在的行为和他没什么两样。”  
“是吗？”艾瑞克握住他的左手，慢慢把他的衣袖挽起，“两岁的我可没办法识破你的小把戏。”  
查尔斯被艾瑞克的脑袋挡住了，只能感觉到他拿着笔在自己的手臂上写了什么。  
“如果洗不掉的话——”查尔斯忍不住说。  
“嘘——”艾瑞克打断他故意说出的抱怨，强迫他闭上眼感受手臂上写着的东西。  
灰蓝色的晨光从遮阳的纱帘里飘进来，洒在艾瑞克赤裸的上身和他的头发上，他伏在另一个男人的腿上慢慢的写着什么，仿佛每一笔都是他的灵魂，他的真心。那个闭着眼的男人先是困惑的皱眉，紧接着双眉逐渐舒展上扬，嘴角轻微扯动，像是哭又像是笑。  
“喜欢吗？”艾瑞克终于抬起了头。  
“我应该想到你有多文艺的。”  
灰蓝色的光照在查尔斯的胳膊上，让深蓝色墨水书写着的“你让我不再孤单”泛着光泽，就像此刻房间里两人的眼睛一样。  
“那我应该在最后画一颗心。”艾瑞克说着用笔在空气中勾勒出心形。  
“再见到你真高兴。”查尔斯突然俯下身，飞快又用力亲吻对方的唇，“现在原谅我，我得去浴室把你在我身上留下的东西洗掉。”  
“哦，那可不是我唯一留下的东西。”艾瑞克压低了声音说。  
“你知道比起这种废话，你更应该给我留下兄弟会的大门密码。”查尔斯礼尚往来。  
“我没有头盔，全是你的，随便看。”艾瑞克把头垂下床，对着查尔斯的背影微笑。  
“我会的。”  
“我等着。”

  
——END——

 

 

 

 


End file.
